Is it Lust or Love ?
by I love ya Code Lyoko
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are two lovers. But someone can't help not interfering with Yumi's life and  make her suffer. Please read   and tell me how it is. Thanks.
1. What happened?

**Oh!! I suck at summaries, please, spare me. But the story is worth a reading.**

**Characters: Yumi**

**Ulrich**

**William**

**Odd**

**Aelita**

**Jeremie**

**Maybe there will be some more later….**

**Promise to review after reading please and I will tell God to bless u even if u don't believe in him.**

"Stop!! What the hell are you doing with me, you bastard? Stop I said!! STOP!!!! Leave me alone, get off me. Go, I want to die!!! "

This evening Yumi was on her bed struggling under the muscular body of her lover, Ulrich. The rest of the gang was downstairs in the living room, shocked and upset about their friend Yumi's fate. In the room, Ulrich wouldn't let go of Yumi and he tried in vain to stare at her in her light-brown eyes streaming with tears. But Yumi persisted and did not give in that easily.

Ulrich tried to stay calm and wait for Yumi to calm down as well.

He had pinned her forcefully on her bed holding her forearms tightly above her head. He lay on top of her body and held her feet with his to avoid getting a kick. His face was inches…no centimetres from hers and he could feel Yumi's fast hot breaths on his lips. Ulrich looked at her face, now puffy and red from all the crying. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her and make love to her. He had come in time as when he entered Yumi's room, he caught her dragging a cutter blade on her hand and was nearly going to cut the deadly vein but Ulrich managed to stop her.

She was now trying to get away and kill herself. She had had enough of her life. She now hated men. Although Ulrich and she were bonded with true love, other men still had a lustful thought about her and pretended to love her but it was only for her body.

But now when she felt the closeness of her body with that of Ulrich, it made her even more terrified. What if even Ulrich tried to do what someone did to her that very same morning?

_Flashback_

_Yumi shook the door knob violently. It was locked. She had just passed through it while entering the bathroom in her friend Theo's mansion. She was here for his birthday party that night._

'_Help!!' she shouted but who would here her over the blasting speakers in the house and with everyone dancing like crazy downstairs._

_Yumi was very unfaithful. Suddenly the light above her head started flickering. She was not so much worried. Maybe it was a sign of Xana attacking. But then, it was suddenly very dark as the light fused off. She started to tense. _

_Then to her greatest surprise, she heard someone landing lightly on the floor and the footsteps made their way towards her silently. She started sweating even though the room was now cooled without the lights. _

_Then, suddenly, she felt a hot breath on her neck. This sent shivers down her spine and she immediately turned around and threw her hand in front of her. As though seeing in the dark, the other person grabbed her wrist and spinned her around so that the stranger was holding her two hands behind her back. It was a harsh movement and Yumi let out a big cry of pain that travelled through her arms._

_She tried to get free but the hands holding her were quite strong and seemed to be that of a boy. But even horrible, Yumi felt the other person nuzzle her neck and left a trail of kisses down to her shoulders. Yumi tried to fight and shouted but the stranger did not let go of her._

_Then finally Yumi recognised the person's voice as he talked and let a big gasp with much shock. _

'_I have been longing for you baby. To…. hold you….. kiss you …… and….do whatever…..I want to do ...with you' the young boy said between pauses and kissing Yumi's shoulder every time._

_Yumi shouted – 'Oh, Leave me William. And now or you will regret it with Ulrich'…_

'_OH! I am afraid of you and Ulrich. Ooohh!!!!, he said mockingly. but he did not leave his grip on Yumi. _

_Yumi struggled some more but she winced in pain as William pinched her side painfully to keep her calm. That brought tears to Yumi's eyes. She hoped that someone would notice her absence and come to look for her. Maybe Ulrich or Odd. But what would she do if no one noticed it? _

_But then the situation became more serious. Yumi knew she could not be saved and where would she go in that dark room when the door was locked?_

_She was forced to stay standing in the William's arm. William kept on blabbering telling Yumi how he watched her every day, her moves everything. Yumi was really disgusted. _

_William was always after Yumi since the first day they met. He kept staring and grinning stupidly at her in hope to make her fall for him and this really annoyed Ulrich. He also teased her once, trying to touch her body but this time Ulrich was there and the two fought and William said he was going to win Yumi one day. And here was the day. _

_Yumi felt really unease every time she felt the hot breath of William on her neck. She had worn a top that let most of her neck out. And also a bit of her hip. Suddenly Yumi felt William tying her hands with a cloth. She struggled but in vain. She even tried to step on William's foot but she could not see anything. _

_She cried to William that she was sorry for what happened and let her go and that she won't tell anyone what just happened but William only smirked in the dark,_

' _You think that I want to waste the time I took to come here and wait for you for all those hours. I am going to make it worth it now' he said as his voice became a whisper and he started to nuzzle Yumi's neck again._

'_Please don't do that to me, William. You are my friend. You can't be like that. Please' Yumi said in vain. She knew what was going to happen. She had read it in the newspaper lots of time. She was going to be raped by William. She could not believe her fate._

'_Oh thanks William' she said as she felt him realising his grip on her but then gasped again when she felt the hands grab her waist and pull her body into his chest. _

"_Not so soon cutie. I said I was going to make the time worth it, didn't I?' With that he started to rub Yumi' hips, moving his manly hands up and down her curves. Then his hand went under Yumi's shirt and William's hand touched her smooth skin._

"_MMmmhh" he moaned at this touch and raise__d his hand a little higher to Yumi's thin stomach. As he did that, he continued to kiss the crook of Yumi's neck while the poor girl cried and wince every time William bit her skin leaving a lustful mark there._

**Oh, I'm too tired to continue now. But will continue the **_flashback_** next chappy. I am updating very soon. Please review. It is very easy. Just follow the steps:**

**Locate the small purple box that says "Submit Review". Found it ? **

**Next to it, it is written "Go". Click on it.**

**Then a small window will appear with a blank space.**

**Type anything you want to tell about the story and how you found it.**

**Finally, click Enter key on your keyboard.**

**Easy isn't it? What are you waiting for then. Just Do it. Thank u for reading my story.**

**-Yumi-**

**Peace out**


	2. End of Flashback

_**About 50 persons have read the first chapter but only some of them(thanks to them)reviewed. Please don't be so cruel and REVIEW!!!!!**_

"_MMmmhh" he moaned at this touch and raised his hand a little higher to Yumi's thin stomach. As he did that, he continued to kiss the crook of Yumi's neck while the poor girl cried and winced every time William bit her skin leaving a lustful mark there._

_Yumi always knew that Ulrich loved her because his heart and spirit told him to do so. But William, that pervert, did not love her. He did not even like her. But he knew was the word 'lust' and not 'true love'._

_Meanwhile, when Yumi cried in pain and begged to be set free, William's hands continue to travel up to her stomach. _

_He then grabbed Yumi's t-shirt edge and tried to lift it up her upper body. As Yumi's hands were tied together, it was difficult. But he finally managed to go it and the poor trembling Yumi cried for help and tried to hit William but it was totally impossible. _

_William did not even feel the kicks on his well-toned body. He now kept kissing Yumi and suddenly turned her around and his lips crushed into her. _

_It was not a kiss that Yumi always dreamed for. It was a rough one and even more horrible, William forced his tongue in Yumi's mouth. _

_The girl moaned in pain as William did not spare any millimetres of her mouth and kept thrusting his slippery tongue in and out poor Yumi's mouth forcefully._

_Yumi, a girl knowing all her Martial Arts classes could not even defend herself in this situation..._

_William tried to lay Yumi on the floor but it was difficult to do so. He hit her in the stomach with his knee, and Yumi bent down forcefully._

_Why was life so cruel to her?_

_William lay on top of her body and continued to suck on her neck making Yumi moaned not in pleasure but in pain._

_Suddenly Yumi winced in pain as she felt William slice her shirt with a cutter and along with it, a bit of her skin. _

_At the same time, William's hand wandered under her jeans and did what it like there. (_**Can't describe, sorry**_)……_

_He was about to remove Yumi's pants as well but at that same moment, someone tried to turn the door knob from outside. Maybe someone who noticed Yumi missing in the hall._

_William immediately stopped and approached the door leaving Yumi on the floor _

_crying at the sight of blood on her stomach. _

_He stood quietly and listened. Ya, someone was trying to open the door._

_He quickly ran towards Yumi as she yelled and slammed his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. But he was too late. _

_William heard someone outside saying that Yumi was inside the room. _

_William quickly buttoned his open shirt and held Yumi's chin and said smirking at the same time_

_-"Don't think you are spared for your life. I will come back soon"_

_He gave her a rough kiss on her chest and left by a small window._

_Yumi lay nearly unconscious on the cold floor. She could here people calling her name outside but she had no energy to reply. _

_The last thing she knew was that someone managed to break the door and there was big gasps around her saying things like 'someone raped her' or' she has no shirt' or ' call the ambulance'. _

_Next minute, she blacked out in the arms of somebody holding her and shaking her._

_End of flashback_

_**I know this chapter was a bit short. I will try to make the other one longer. Thanks if you are reviewing. God bless.**_

_**-Yumi-**_


	3. Note

Hello Everyone,

Hope you're all fine!! So I am sending this note to all my stories and profile to tell you that now, it might be **a bit** difficult to reply to reviews, update stories, review your stories or PMing you...etc.

I am moving to a new country and for some personal reason, that I wish so much to be able tell you (but I can't), I won't be able to use too frequently. I will do my best to update my stories, or review your stories during holidays to my native country.

Hey, but there is still 50 chance that I continue using this site as much as before cause I have a secret idea in plan(he he, that's me).

Hope to see the updates coming soon.

PS: I am going to update my stories soon.

Best regards to everyone on all rock, I saw it in your stories.

Special regards to and good luck to:

Burner2, Curch, KiwiR0x, CraneandFalconForever, Hiraku Feather William….Every author on Fan fiction…and also to the net and its creator.

Love you all,

See ya.

- I Love ya Code Lyoko.


End file.
